


Reminisce

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: just like a cute lil fireside chat dialogue ficwarnings: referenced kissing, swearing, being a smart-ass, and possibly something else





	Reminisce

“Remember our first date?”

“Yes.”

“We were snuggled up in front of the fire, just like now--”

“I said that I remember, Roman.”

“It’s called _reminiscing_, Logan! Look it up!”

“‘Reminisce. Verb. Gerund or past participle: reminiscing. Indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.’”

“... Did you seriously just look that up?”

“Well, you did tell me to, and I quote, ‘look it up.’”

“Don’t you give me that smirk, Logan Sanders! Knock it off!”

“...”

“Oh, you sly son of a bitch. You think you can smile at me, and I’ll do anything for you!”

“Is it working?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, good. May I kiss you now?”

“... _Yeah_.”


End file.
